


[Podfic] Talk to Me

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Talk to Me" by saras_girl. Recorded for HP Podfic Fest 2019.Author's original summary:When the usual channels of communication are shut down, the most surprising people can find a way in. A strange little love story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	[Podfic] Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talk to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880458) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 

[MP3 download or stream from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qjxakWIMgaJL486SBaKZ_pJGRQ6XTknw) | 1:44:20 | 143 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Zik9LbAR6KJnNWN793oIdZVh5h-pHNf1) | 1:44:20 | 144 MB


End file.
